Light to my Darkness
by Starr.day.dreamer
Summary: Who will help her to battle demons that dwell in her mind? Or are they real and just waiting to strike when she's at her most vulnerable state. But a certain thunder butt won't let that happen, not ever. Join Lucy and Laxus as they battle and fall in love together. I promise it will bring you to your knees. LALU
1. The Monster in my dreams

The Monster in my dreams

It always starts the same way. For the last two months, every night I go to sleep nightmares swarm me, like little bees trying to find a way out to their victim. The feeling of desperation fills me up and I can't seem to breathe. It chokes me and I try so hard to wake up, but nothing works.

The dark scares me. It always scared me, even when I was a little girl. But at least then there was always someone to wake me up. But now I'm all alone. And I pray every night that I don't fall asleep, but whoever listens to them never hears ME.

Now every dream is filled with darkness. That is if I'm lucky. But there are times when HE comes to me. Always silent, in that everlasting night. Shadows follow him and they serve him like little puppies. Bloodthirsty ones. So eager to chase after me when he gives command. And I run, run like there's no tomorrow. I try to escape them because if I don't they'll catch me and bring me to him. And that's my motivation, for as much as they terrify me, HE scares me the most.

That being made of darkness, full of hatred that's boiling, just waiting to spill out. Coldness resonates from him so strongly I can feel it even when I manage to wake up. How is it even possible?

He lurks on the edge every night. Waits, for what I don't know and I don't wish to know but I'm afraid if I do find out my life will end.

Even now, the dark surrounds me with its blackened I think they reflect my soul, that these dreams are showing me who I really am, what is inside me. But I have never felt anything so negative in my life, even when everything seemed hopeless I didn't lose sight of my dear mother, who was everything bright and sweet to me. How could I neglect her memory so? I always tried to be cheerful, look on the bright side of life, even if there wasn't much to it.

Sometimes it's hard to remember who I really am and who I'm supposed to be rather than wonder _is this really me._

I feel the warmth on my skin, sun must have risen early or I overslept. Probably the second. I'm getting really lazy, I must correct this, as soon as possible.

Perspiration dots my skin, my hair is wet and my limbs hurt so much. I guess i didn't manage to wake myself up this time. _Oh, well nothing to it now, time to get up and see what kind of job am I gonna take. Rent is getting nearer, and those damn teammates of mine can't control themselves enough not to destroy the whole damn town._

_Ughhh, what am I gonna do with them?_

_Ohh well, they are my friends after all._

They really are the best friends a girl like me could ever hope to find. But they are soooo destructive it sometimes brings me a headache when I think how much damage they have caused. _And, certainly will continue to cause. _Sigh.

But no matter what they always manage to make me smile, especially that silly dragon friend of mine.

_Ohh it's 8 o' clock already. Time to get uuup._

I try to move my legs as slowly as possible , _damn these blankets are heavy._ I stretch my arms, then my shoulders till I hear a pop, and my vertebra. I don't know why, but always when I stretch my back, my vertebra pops like crazy, it's really annoying and weird. _Note to myself, never tell that to Natsu or I'll never hear the end of it._

I wobble to my bathroom, trying not to look in the mirror. _I must look like hell ._

I turn the water on, and a waterfall of crazy ass hot water comes down. I smirk to myself. _Just how I like it._

Taking of my pj's and grabbing a strawberry scented shower gel I get in the tub. The water hits my shoulders, it burns. My skin becomes red, but I don't mind, because that fiery feeling makes me alive, it's like it's cleansing my very soul. I stay like that , not moving, very still, enjoying this little moment of peace. _Mustn't waste water Lucy. _ I do my business and get out. Now I have to face myself. I always do it with a large dose of trepidation, fearing that all my nightmares are forever etched on my face, like an ugly painting.

I slowly tilt my head up to the fogged mirror and wipe the condensation off. What greets me in the mirror is not what I expected but is what I hoped it will. A pair of brown doe eyes blinking tremendously. I see anxiety in them, and so much sadness that even I can not comprehend how I've managed to crack my facade so terribly. Dark bags under my eyes and a pallor that would astound even a geisha. _I must be careful today, no good will come if I let them see me like this. _I sigh to myself and start to get ready for my day.

I pick up a simple black bra and panties, black skinny jeans and a simple short sleeve white shirt. _Nothing like me at all , I must say but I'm not feeling like myself today at all._

I dry my hair, put on some concealer grab my faithful keys, my whip and head on to the guild

It's a sunny day, not too hot just perfect for today's outfit. I climb the little wall near the canal and try to keep my balance. _It's so amusing when people think I'm so silly for walking on the edge. If only were they to find out that not that I'm good at it I'm also pretty awesome when it comes to gymnastics and acrobatics. Buuuut, lets keep that tidbit for myself. A girl 's gotta have some aces up her sleeve. _Hihihihihi, I feel so silly, like that iron prick Gajeel with his gihihih laugh. But it's pretty funny, if you think about it.

„ Oh, I forgot Plue. Well I can't walk to the guild without my cute friend." I murmur to myself.

„ Open gate of the Canis Minor!Nikora!" –„ Pun, puun!" With the sparkle of golden light pops my little doggy. I squeal with joy.

„ Hi Plue!" –I jump to him and squeeze him to my chest. His little body quivers with small shakes but he still nuzzles his cone nose to my neck.

„Did ya miss me, because I missed you soooo much!" I pull him to me harder ad he happily nods his head –„Pun, puuuun, pun!" – „I guess that's a yes." – I laugh at his cute expression.

„Okay, Plue, lets go to the guild, I have to look for a job. My landlady is scary as duck when I'm late with rent. I'll have to go solo, I don't trust Natsu and the guys not to destroy something." I say to him, while I scoff to myself.

„Puun, puun, pun." Says Plue walking now next to me.

„Dangerous? No, Plue, I'll pick very carefully, so I can handle myself just fine. Don't you worry." I pat his head affectionately.

„Pun, pun, puuun!" Trembles Plue with his shaky body.

„Aww, you're so cute. But really don't worry, I won't endanger myself!" I kiss his little head and he blushes so cutely. I laugh at his reaction.

„ Look Plue, we're here, wanna come inside with me?" Hopefully he'll say yes, I don't feel like facing all _that_ by myself.

„Pun, pun!" – „Yeeeey" I shout happily, pick him in my arms and head to the guild doors.

There's a hesitation in my steps as I 'm near the door, but I quickly put a burst in my step and arrange my face in a bright smile, somewhat fake, but who could tell? _I damn near perfected fake smiles._

Now somewhat calm, I push the guild door wide and with Plue securely in my arms I step in, and shout happily to everyone. „Good morning Minna!"

A lot of faces, that I know very well turn to me and watch me walk in, all saying the same thing with exuberance.

„Good morning Lucy!"

„Morning Lu-chan!"

I smile happily and walk to the bar. Nothing can fix my mood as quickly as the shouts and cheers of my guild mates.

I sit at the bar, and put Plue carefully on the surface.

„Good morning Lucy! How are you? I haven't seen you lately in the guild. Were you sick?"

Leave it to Mira to interrogate me as soon as I walk in the guild. She is such a great person, she's like a sister I never had and most of all she has compassion for every soul she encounters but when angered, damn she's scary as fuck. Brrr, never wanna see her angry at me.

„Morning Mira! I've been fine, just a little sick, nothing big. But I didn't want it spreading around, so I stayed at home. I even locked my window so Natsu couldn't visit me unannounced." The lie rolls easily off my lips.

She looks at me with concern in her eyes while biting her lip every while and then considering my response. I squeeze my hand under the bar hard, turning my knuckles white from the pressure. I still keep my carefree smile, hoping she'll believe me.

She searches my eyes for something, I don't know what, but as I observe her she stills somewhat, then gives me a big smile. I sigh mentally. That was close. _Indeed it was._

„Oh Lucy, you shouldn't have to deal with sickness alone, you know you have us? We are your family, I would've helped you. Next time call me Lucy, okay?" she says with a smile that to anyone else seems reassuring, but I know better. A dark aura had risen slightly, and the smile said _or else._ I gulped.

„Hnn. Of course Mira, I'll lacrima call you next time. But I don't think I'll be sick anytime soon. It's a one year thing, you know, I think. But if it happens again I'll be sure to call you."

I give her a weak smile, relieved she didn't see through my lie. Uff that was a close one. I guess.I 'll have to be more careful in the future. _Mustn't stay away from guild so long next time Lucy._

She leans on the bar and slides me my strawberry smoothie. I gaze at her thankfully and say

„Thanks Mira!" – „You're welcome Lucy, and I'll hold you to your word." She winks at me and goes to serve other patrons that are demanding her attention. I look at Plue, he was sitting quietly the whole time, observing me with his head tilted to the side. Curious for his inspection I turn to him fully and pull a lollipop from my pocket that I've been meaning to give him. His eyes sparkle for a moment and with zeal I have only seen with little kids he grabs it and promptly puts it in his mouth. Murmuring „Puunnnnnnn!"

I laugh at his antics and turn to my drink. I sip slowly trying to enjoy the taste of strawberries.

_Mmmm. Mira makes the best strawberry milkshake. _I sigh to myself.

Suddenly I feel arms hugging me to a muscular waist and I stiffen just the slightest. But then I hear a familiar voice shouting, right in my ear.

„Luuuuuuucy! Where have you been? I missed you. It was lonely going on jobs without you, are you feeling better?" And the whole time he was squeezing me to his chest.

„Natsu! I can't breathe!" I say trying to catch my breath. Natsu releases his death hold on me and slugs his arm around my shoulders all the while looking at me with a pout on his face. _Natsu you're really childish sometimes._

„Owie Natsu, that really hurt. You really don't know your strength sometimes!" I rub my waist trying to bring back feeling to my muscles.

„Hehehe. You're right Luce. But I was sooo excited to see you" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

„Well no need to choke me to death then." I laugh at him. „Yeah I'm feeling all better now. It was just a bug, no biggie." I smile reassuringly at him. He whoops with joy and exclaims, „Lets go on a job then Luce, just you and me and Happy, ne? Like old times sake. Whatdya say? Ha,ha?„

„I'm sorry Natsu, but I was planning on going alone this time. I reeealy need rent money and I don't want to be murdered by my landlady. And besides we all know you're gonna destroy something, so I need to go solo this time. Pleeease" I say pleadingly to him. His face fell and he looked at me with puppy eyes. „Buuut Luucy I wanna go with you. We're a team and you're my partner and partners go together on jobs!" He said with a big pout on his face, looking aggravated, while crossing his arms across his chest.

„I know Natsu, we are a team, but I really need this. It will be just a short mission, a day or two. Then we can go on a big one with Erza and Gray. And in the meantime you can go fishing with Happy and Lisanna. Don't you want to go fishing with your friends? I'm sure Lisanna would be happy to go with you, you haven't been hanging with her lately and I'm sure she'd be veeeeery happy to spend some time with you like before." I saw he was about to protest so I quickly added „And if you get a really, and I mean a REALLY big fish I'm going to cook it for you when I come back, okay?" I say cutely, swinging my legs from the barstool.

I saw he was thinking it over, putting his arm over his chin and rubbing it in circular motion. Hopefuly he'll say yes. I really don't need the liability of him destroying some poor town and costing me my rent money. I scoff to myself just thinking it over, but quickly smooth my face in a pleasant smile. I can see he has come with a decision.

„Okay Luce. If you say so. Buut, you better make me an amazing dinner." He says trying to be stern with me, but failing greatly. I laugh at him joyously and grab him in a big hug.

„Of course Natsu, as you know a celestial mage never breaks a promise." He laughs and hugs me tightly for a second and puts me down.

„You better. HAPPY!" He shouts for his blue exceed and out of nowhere I hear MAX SPEED and see a blue furball flying towards me. My eyes get slightly wide with disbelief.

WHOOSH. SMAAACK!

Then suddenly I'm on the floor with an aching butt and Happy firmly enclosed in my chest. I rub the back of my head and whine. „Haaapy did you have to do that? For gods sake, I'm only human." „But Lusheee I missed you soooooooooooo much! Waaaaa!" Then I hear a roar of laughter coming from my guild mates, some of them are trying to stay seated while others are on the ground like me. Cana was spluttering beer, she was laughing so hard her barrel, empty of course, fell on the ground. Mira was snickering behind the hand that was covering her mouth, a devious glint in her eyes. Wendy's eyes were wide with surprise, and Charla was muttering to herself „That idiotic he cat" and shaking her head. Master was laughing so hard he almost fell from the railing and the Rajinshu were shaking their heads with disgust while Bickslow was snickering and his babies were repeating the word „butt". Well I assume he must've said something like"Cosplayer fell on her butt!" _Go figure, I scoffed to myself._ From the back tables I heard a suspicious „Gihiihiih". _Great, it seems everybody saw that, even that damn iron bastard. _And when I thought it couldn't get any worse then it is, I was proved wrong. From my place on the floor I saw a big shadow land on me and looked up. „Well damn Blondie, that's a heck of a hug you got there."

I blushed all the way to my ears, embarrassed with the whole situation. He just smirked while his eyes laughed at me, his big muscled arms crossed across his chest. Not knowing were to look when all of them were laughing so maniacally I just slumped to the floor with my body and put a hand over my eyes while the other was holding Happy who was crying crocodile tears. I sighed loudly. „Tch. Happy, you damn cat!" But I didn't drop him, still holding him to my chest tightly. Then a big roaring sound shook everybody with surprise. Laxus just laughed at me. _Laxus, you big thunder buffon. _I grit my teeth together from humiliation._ Well, time to get up. _I removed the hand from my eyes, putting it up in the air for someone to help me get up. _Like my best friend, who I was hoping would be decent enough to help. But noooo, he was sitting on the floor stupidly blinking. Is he sane? I mean I was surprised Laxus laughed, well not so much, I scoff to myself. But he's treating it like a miracle for gods sake. _Then out of nowhere a big warm hand engulfed mine and lifted me so high I thought my feet were gonna stay up in the air. I look at my savior a.k.a._thunder butt_ known as Laxus and he was smiling so big I saw teeth.

_Incredulous. He's so handsome when he smiles_. I thought to myself with wonder. He must've seen it on my face because he smirked so deliciously. „You're welcome Blondie." I blushed, a little dazed, still, with the remembrance of his smile and said- „Thank you Laxus" somewhat shyly. I turned around to observe my guild mates who were still in various states of shock. Master's mouth was hanging wide open, a lot of them were blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the daze that was Laxus laughing. The Rajinshu were the only normal ones in my opinion. _Well normal as they can be._ Freed was a little surprised but I saw a proud look in his eyes, Bickslow was still snickering but not as loudly as before, while Evergreen just huffed and fanned herself, but I _did_ see an up tilt of her lips. _Looks like even the Fairy Queen can show emotions other than scorn. _I plopped my butt on the bar stool massaging my back when all of a sudden Plue, who was curiously watching the scene jumped on me, and not wanting him to fall I quickly put my other hand up to embrace him as well. This sudden move made me dangerously sway on the stool but luckily someones big hands steadied me and stayed on my shoulders._So big and warm._ I let a sigh of relief, thinking Natsu has come to his senses. I turn around trying to say thank you, but what I heard next made me blush so hard, I was a glistening red apple right then. „Blondie, creatures sure love to jump on you."Laxus did a wiggle with his eyebrows and promptly laughed his ass off. I slumped once again, this time with his hands on me, and hit my head on the counter, putting my forehead on the bar and muttered to the two little trouble makers in my embrace.

„Happy, Plue, you're so damn lucky you're so darn cute." I exclaimed with a great sigh. „Mmm Lusheee, fish, mm."

„Puun, pun" And they both hugged me tightly while I inwardly sighed. And Laxus? Well lets say he laughed his ass off like there was no tomorrow.


	2. The Joke is on me

**The Joke is on me**

Well it seems that there is no end to my humiliation today. I should have stayed at home rather then coming to the guild.

Everyone calmed down, some of them were still in shock but life continued on.

I sipped my drink after calming myself down. Plue went home after saying sorry at least a million times, but I couldn't stay angry at him. He's the cutest little bugger ever, but Happy, oh I gave him a stern lecture on not doing anything so silly and nerve wrecking ever again. He was a little sad but I promised him a BIG fish if he were to promise to not do it again. He gave me a little pout and looked at me with big glistening eyes, but at the mention of fish he agreed so quickly like all of it never happened in the first place.

_Why am I surrounded by such weird friends? I'll never know, and they call ME weird! Pfff_

Natsu and Happy went to look for Lisanna to drag her on a fishing trip. It seems silly to me when Mira says that Natsu and me would be a great couple, like how he already comes to my place so often and is practically attached to my hip. But I don't see it that way, as a matter of fact I could never see him in that light. He's my best friend, my first friend. Sure I was confused when at the beginning Mira suggested he was going to confess but later it proved a fluke. I wasn't disappointed just really angry at myself and embarrassed for thinking like that and for believing Mira.

_She certainly is a demon matchmaker, but not a good one. Hihihi_

I looked around, everyone was acting normal by now. The excitement died down considerably. But a slight move from the left caught my eye . _Laxus. _

He was languidly sitting next to me drinking a beer and chatting with the Rajinshu. After the whole spectacle of him laughing like a horse he managed to hiccup and seat himself next to me muttering something like „This whole business made me thirsty. Damn Blondie." I just sighed and turned around from him trying to conceal my form to be as small as possible. _Buut I did't come fort as unnoticed as I hoped I would._

Mira caught my eyes and came to me as fast as Speedy Gonzales. I gulped in fear of her matchmaking mode. _Crap , just what I need right now._

I tried to put a smile on my face but it turned a little shaky. _Well what did you expect, I never did like the attention on me, and today was a frickin carnival. Just needed the fireworks and it would've been a perfect show! _I scoff to myself mentally.

„Hey Lucy. Are you feeling all right? That was quiet a performance." She says with a hint of laughter, that devious glint shining from her eyes.

I exhale loudly and say with a little bit of annoyance that crawled in my voice. „Miraaa! Don't be such a meanie. It isn't my fault that damn cat has no sense at all. He could have hurt me real bad. My back is still aching and my butt feels even worse" Still feeling the pain I rub my back and slowly with my fingers massage my upper behind. Just the slight mention of my fall brings back the pain.

I was expecting to hear some retort from Mira, but just as she was trying to say something she got interrupted.

„Need a massage Blondie? I'm really good with my hands, at least that's what they tell me. Wanna give it a try?" I turn around not believing my ears, my hands still on my back and face him. I froze just like that, thinking _what the hell?_

Laxus just smirks at me and flexes his arms bringing my view to his defined muscles right to his big hands that were holding a large mug of beer. _Whoa, he sure does have some big hands. I wonder if it's true what they say about them. Maybe he's big everywhere. I sure hope so._

I blush trying to stammer a response. My perusal didn't go unnoticed by him.

He winked at me and propped his body on the pillar behind him, giving me a view of his delicious abs, his sexy tattoo that was peeking from the corner of his shirt and all that beautiful skin I just wanted to lick on the spot. I unconsciously licked my lips. _Whoa Lucy, you just went to lala land. But damn, he's sexy as sin._

„Laxus, dude chill. Can't you see you just broke Cosplayer." More snickers followed from every side of me.

Bickslow's statement broke me from my reverie. I shook my head trying to dispel my naughty thoughts.

„Bickslow I can't blame Blondie for liking what she sees. Because damn I sure as hell like what I see right now." Laxus says with a proud grin etched on his face still perusing his gaze over me while Bickslow just guwafs with laughter. _You say whaaat? Oh hell no._

I compose myself. „You're Blond too Laxus if you haven't noticed." I lean towards him pushing my large bust slightly and purr seductively. „ And by the way „ – I bring my head slightly to his, my lips almost touching his cheek as I get up and say : „I don't have a thing for blondes. It makes me feel a little narcissistic." I saw the stretching smirk then the widening of his eyes with my vicinity to his face as I blew him off. I proudly sauntered to the job request board, all the way swaying my hips.

The look of disbelief on his face was priceless. I smiled to myself and mentally snickered.

_I sure as hell ain't easy, if you want me thunder butt you'll have to work for it._

„What a burn! Ahahahah. Yo Boss, you okay, you look shell shocked!" Evergreen punched him with her fan, while Freed tried to compliment the _almighty Laxus_. _Trying to repair his pride as a man I suppose._

„Oww, what was that for Evie? I'm just saying what it looks like. He got buuurned! Ahahahah." _Zaaap. _„Heeey, that's not fair!" It seems like the thunder butt recovered from shock. _Hihihihi._

„Oh, Lucy! You naughty, naughty little girl! I never knew you had it in you to be such a flirt. You're full of surprises. It makes me wonder what else you're hiding. Hmm?"

I turn my gaze to her and smile sweetly. „Mira, dear I don't know what you're talking about.."

„Those innocent eyes of yours don't fool a demon. Not in the slightest." She propped her arms on the counter, chin in her little white delicate hand. Amused by her statement I just twirl a strand of my hair with my finger, strike a cute pose and wink at her.

„What innocent eyes Mira? I can be a demon just like you, except I don't show it as often as you do. A girl 's gotta have depth, you know. A pretty face can't get you everything"

„True, very true. But we all know here you're not just a pretty face. This is after all FAIRY TAIL. Nothing is what it seems to be here. And you my dear Lucy are an enigma to me."

„ Ah, thank you Mira, I think. I try not to be too predictable. Where's the fun in that?"

_Did she just insult me or compliment me? _I furrow my eyebrows in slight confusion but ignore the dark thoughts that immediately swarm my head, clips of shadows and sinister cold. _Does she think me sinister or evil? I wonder…Have my nightmares changed me. No,- _I state vehemently in my head-_ I was always like this. __**I **__couldn't see myself like that, not ever, but maybe others…_

She laughs delicately, probably seeing the confusion she invoked in me.

„Yes Lucy, it was a compliment. Maybe you can be sometimes demonic, but never bloodthirsty. That title still belongs to me." She winks at me, as I can only describe devilishly. „But you can be predictable _sometimes_, like _I need rent money! _Hahhahah_" _

I sigh mentally in relief. _Silly Lucy._

„Ohh, you reminded me, I need to find a job quickly. I reeeealy need rent money." Mira just laughs at me, pointing my predictability . _Eh, who can blame me?_ „I'm going solo this time, don't want to end up paying repairs this time because of a_ certain someone._." I give a cursory glance to the board when I'm reminded that I haven't seen neither Erza nor Gray today. I look toward Mira who was wiping the counter and ask her albeit with confusion. „Mira where are Erza and Gray? I haven't seen them today at all." _And Erza would've probably defended my honor today. And beat up everyone who laughed at me. Hihihihi. Gotta love her swords._

„Hmm, let me think. Aha, Erza went on a S-Class mission on Master's orders two days ago, something about monsters flooding the village and drowning people. She took Gray and Juvia with her. They should be back tonight or tomorrow afternoon. It all depends on how Juvia and Gray act, I'm afraid. But I'm sure she can get them in line, they're not bothersome as much as Gray and Natsu together."

I harumphed to myself. Dealing with a love sick Juvia is never easy. Gray really should sit down with her and explain some things. It's really not healthy to have such an obsession. It will get worse for everyone if he doesn't. I really don't like seeing Juvia so exposed to the ridicule of others, and I'm her so-called Love Rival, but really she's a great friend to me as is Gray. It's high time they start acting like adults they are and not like children. _I think I'll talk to Gray about it, maybe I can pour some sense into his frozen brain. Ughh don't look forward to it._

Mira was just about to go and refill someones beer when I shouted to her. „Hey Mira, would you mind telling Erza when she comes back to come see me, I have to talk with her about something. Make sure you tell her to do so, when she has time. I'll go on a mission today, so if I'm not back before she comes home, tell her for me, okay?" She waves at me and nods her head obligingly.

I turn my head back to the board, trying to find something useful, but not too hard. _Mhm monsters attacking a city, nope, move one, nothing with monsters at least not really big ones. Solving a puzzle, nope, I'll leave that to Levi, let's see what else. Escorting a rich nobleman to Magnolia, HECK no. Ahaa found it, purrrrfect._

**Capture a rogue mage who kidnapped a little girl and boy.**

**Need immediate assistance, time is of value.**

**Reward: 85, 000 J + 1 Silver key**

**Oak Town, Town Hall report to mayor Shizuma**

It even gets me a silver key. That bastard, kidnapping small children, I despise those men, they're lower than scum. I need to hurry, who knows what he can do to them in the meantime. _I wonder why no one took this job, who could disregard such a plea? Oh well, no need to dwell on these thoughts._

I take the request with me and head to the guild door, when suddenly someone pops in my view. And that someone turned to be, no other then _thunder butt_ a.k.a Laxus.

_What does he want now? Hasn't he tortured me enough for one day? _I huff loudly in exasperation. I've had my quota of him for today.

„What do you want thunder butt? I'm in a hurry." I say with little patience for him.

„Tch Blondie. Why so mad little demon? Just trying to have a conversation, and if anything"- he leans close to my face to whisper in my ear – „ You can call me thunder dick. I'd like to hear how you say it. Mmm coming from your plump lips it would sound so delicious."

I blush lightly, just his proximity started to turn me on. _This is soo unreal. What's gotten into him today?_

„You know Laxus" – I lean away from him, never looking away from his eyes - „it's not nice to eavesdrop. And for your information if that's the best you got you should really find better pick up lines. I can send you Loki, he's the best when it comes to charming ladies."

Surprised I retorted so indifferently he leaned back to observe my expression. Seeing that I was dead serious he tried a different approach.

„You really have a lot of spunk don't you." An almost gentle smile graced his lips. His grey eyes so deep with emotion I was floored. _Is he hiding behind that facade?_

„ I have dragon slayer senses, it's not like I can ignore my hearing. And your voice is calming." _Did he just say that with a straight face? _My mouth was slightly wide from that shocking statement while he just watched me process with a calm face. Eyes boring into mine. _Well it seems I'm not the only one who's full of surprises today._

I composed myself for the fifth time today. I narrow my eyes and say with conviction.- „That doesn't excuse you. I'm not a piece of meat for you to ogle and comment on. Even if you're hot it doesn't mean I'll immediately jump on _you_. Now please excuse me, I have to go on a mission." I turn to head out but he stops me by lightly gripping my arm and once again turning me to him. „What now?"

„You think I'm hot?" he laughs with merit, I huff and try to go, but he grips my arm tighter. He sobers up quickly. „Wait. I'm sorry. What did you mean by you wouldn't jump on _me_? What's wrong with me? Does that mean if it was anyone else you'd jump on them, rather than me?" He searches my eyes for an answer. _Can you believe this guy?_

„No, _Laxus. _If you knew me at all you wouldn't even think to say that. You're arrogant, cocky and oh so sure of yourself. I admit you have your good qualities, but it all comes down to the fact that I don't know you and I'm not that kind of a girl you pegged me for. Is that it?" I say impatiently.

„Look I never meant to leave _that _impression with you_. _I'm sorry for that, I_ never _meant to disrespect you. It's true, you don't know me but I'd like to get to know you. I want us to be friends if it's possible and maybe sometime in the future more than that. What do you say? Will you give me a chance?" His eyes were pleading with me to say yes. I wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. But it can't hurt, right? It's always nice to have a new friend. I disregarded the other part of being more. It all just took me by surprise. But I suppose I can try being his friend.

I can tell he became anxious, he was furrowing his eyebrows slightly and looking so intesivly at me like he's gonna find some untold secret in my eyes. It was endearing a little bit. The great almighty Laxus afraid of ol me rejecting his offer of friendship. _Who would've guessed?_

„Yeah we can be friends, as long as you don't make fun of me." I say with a pleasant smile.

His whole face relaxed along with his body, I didn't notice that he was so tensed. It must've meant a great deal to him then. He gave me a small sincere smile. _Huh._

„Hahhaha, that's a given." „Heeey!" „ Just joking Blondie."

„Yeah, right, I'm heading out now. See you around." He released me from his hold, still looking at me.

„Yeah, see you around." I walk away from him, not turning around to look back. I was afraid if I did I would stay with him. I felt his gaze on me, boring into my head.

_What is it with that guy? First he charms me then pisses me off royally then charms me again…_

Someones head needs to be examined and I'm not completely sure it has to be his. _Men._

The sun is high up in the sky, a breeze is blowing gently and the clock tower just struck 12.

I didn't know I've been in the guild for so long.

It seems like it's gonna be a wonderful day. People are mulling around going about their own business. I wish I could do that. Just wander around freely, without thought and sense. Just feel the nature around as I let myself go with the flow and just day dream about a happy place with no shadows. Because it seems to me that lately every good thing that has happened is somehow laced with slithers of shadows. _Don't be delusional Lucy._

Right, right, silly me. I should hurry home and pack. I step up my pace and in no time I'm in my little abode. I go to my closet and try to find my travelling bag. _Ughh, so many boots. _I really shouldn't buy so many stuff. _Aha, here it is._ Now lets see what I have in here. Medic bag, towels, painkillers, shower gel and shampoo and that's it. Now all I need is a pair of panties, a bra, a couple of t-shirts and jeans. I've gotten use to wearing jeans when I go to missions. After all me and Gray were the two from our team that always lose our clothes, he subconsciously and me on purpose, because I always get perverts who wanna undress me. So I decided that I would go with jeans on every mission. A girl can take so much exposure.

_Yosh. _Now I need to replace this T-shirt. Happy's tears made it stuck to my skin. _Gross._

I wiped myself with a wet towel and put on a short sleeve hot pink T-shirt. Now I'm ready to go. Keys are secure on my belt, whip as well, black leather gloves in my back pocket and my black leather jacket across my shoulder. _Time to rock 'n'_ _roll baby._ I feel like a rock star too, I laugh at my silliness.

I hurry to the Magnolia train station, buy a ticket, and wait patiently for the train to arrive.

I sat on the bench thinking the best ways how to handle this mission. It's a shame I don't have a spirit that tracks by scent, but I _could_ tell Gemini to turn into one of the dragon slayers, so it's not a problem. He's probably hiding in the woods. The request was somewhat new, so he shouldn't be far from Oak Town. I shudder at the thought of going alone in the woods. Lately I haven't handled dark places so well, they just bring my nightmares to surface. I could probably summon Loki to go with me. He uses light magic after all.

WHHIIIIII CHUCHUCHUU!

Damn, I completely forgot about the train. I jerked so hard my bag fell of my lap. I was so concentrated on my line of thinking that the train whistle took me by surprise.

I managed to find an empty compartment and I took a seat by the window. I always loved watching scenery pass me by. It brings me comfort.

„ Dear passangers we will now depart from Magnolia. We'll arrive in Oak Town in aproximately four hours."

I settle in my seat and look around. It seems I'm alone. Just how I like it. It gives me time to think about some things.

Mostly about my nightmares. Ever since the GMG finishied I've been feeling uneasy in my skin. It was, what, two monts ago. The nightmares haven't started immediately after, but lets say I haven't had any pleasant dreams either. No, they started two weeks ago. I came home from a mission with Team Natsu. We battled some mages with freaky skills. One had the power of illusion, the other something about controlling emotions, and the third the dark power of black holes. We divided ourselves, Erza took the illusionist, Natsu the one with dark power and me and Gray the one controling emotions. It was a tough fight and I can certainly say I came changed from that job.

That unease that was following me weeks prior surfaced with the presence of desperation and fear that mage bombarded us with. It was as if I was floating in the sea of nothingness, then suddenly clarity. These emotions were somehow trapped in the back of my mind and that mage set them free from its prison. Luckily Gray managed to strike back then we defeated him easily. But I was still shaken inside. Wondering what all of that meant. Sure I was scared when I fought Minerva, petrified really, but I overcame it. Flare was a minor scare, but Future Rogue was the icing on the cake. Everyone was frightened, but not as much as me. I SAW him kill me in cold blood, I felt his poison and it terrified me. But he was defeated by Natsu and all went to how it was. Even the dragons.

And now I'm left wondering what could have caused this. I just feel so lost and insecure. I wish it would stop, but I can't _make _it stop if I don't know what's causing this. That monster in my dreams, I can't recognize him. For some reason I can't explain, but once I'm there in his realm all my hope vanishes and walls close down on me and I lose myself, the light fades out and all I can do is to pray I wake up. Some days I fear that one night I'll go to sleep and never wake up. I'll be left with his demons and sinful shadows. And _him._

It's my greatest fear. I shudder with trepidation.

It couldn't be Future Rogue, he's dead, Natsu made sure of that. It's male that's for sure, but who? Is it a figment of my imagination or someone real, someone who invades my mind just to torture me for the fun of it. Or is there a bigger purpose?

I don't know but I intend to find out. _Even if it kills me._

I look through the window, it's not so bright anymore. The train will surely stop soon.

This day sure was eventful. I smile to myself when I think about it, about _Laxus._

I never thought he liked me like that. His laugh was so beautiful, I never knew he could laugh with so much merit. It seems I'm not the only one. The whole guild was surprised he let go. Maybe we'll become good friends. _I hope so._ He sure looks like he could use one, the mayority still fears him. It couldn't hurt to show everyone he's just human, like everybody else albeit an extremely sexy and powerful human.

_I hope it doesn't come back and bite me in the ass_

I sigh to myself and think that my life just got more complicated than it was. The train stopped and the speaker announced the arrival to Oak Town.

_Yosh. Lets earn me some Jewels._


End file.
